The Princesses of Harry Potter
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: A jealous and love stricken Ginny Weasley uses and critical love potion to steal Harry away from his girlfriend, Hermione Granger.
1. Default Chapter

The Princesses of Harry Potter  
  
By- LilFlyerGirl and Moe  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own anything, we realized that kidnapping Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint is considered illegal. Even if it was for just a few hours.  
  
Chapter One- Under a Hawks Watch  
  
  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled, top to bottom, with magical odds and ends. From the marble staircases to the living paintings that decorated the halls. One place, the only place, in which students were safe from such potentially dangerous excitement was only used for studying. The library.  
  
  
  
" Here's the book you were looking for" Harry whispered, doing his best to not drop the book when setting it down on the tabletop.  
  
Hermione's eyes lit at the sight of the leather-covered pages. " Perfect!" she dropped her quill to grasp upon it.  
  
Before she ventured into it, Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on his cheek. Neither knew they were under such a sharp gaze as they continued in their studies.  
  
From a shadowed corner at the library's opposite end, two blue eyes were watching, very closely. Using the book only as an excuse, Ginny Weasley had her eyes fixed on Harry Potter. Like a hawk. She always did this, ever since her first year at Hogwarts. It seemed to have lost all it's innocence over time. Ever since Hermione and Harry began their closer relationship the previous year. It happened over the summer holidays, the one time it could not be controlled. Ginny felt betrayed by a good friend. Forced to share a dorm room, Hermione never knew she had hurt Ginny. In all fairness, she didn't do a thing wrong.  
  
" You will be mine" Ginny muttered, gripping into the book's edges.  
  
" What was that?" she jumped at the voice above her. Fred, one of her older brothers, had not heard exactly what his sister said while walking behind her.  
  
" Nothing" she gathered her books and ran from the library. Though staying in the doorway for a moment, watching.  
  
He, Harry, looked up, catching her glimpse, kindly smiling at her. She didn't respond, instead bolted away, back to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
  
  
After lunch, Ginny was alone in the dorm room that was shared with four other girls. The essay for Professor Snape's potions class was on her bedspread, her concentration was on something different, though they did have a similarity in some way. Just then, Hermione entered the room. Perfect.  
  
" Hermione, there you are" she grinned, sliding off her bed towards her. " I was wondering if you could help me with a project.  
  
Hermione was unpacking her books, making a pile on her own bed. " What kind of project?".  
  
" A potion" Ginny responded.  
  
She was always willing to help, especially Ginny. " Makes sense, you don't want to go to Snape. Alright, what is the potion for? It's not for werewolves again, is it? I hate it when he does that".  
  
Ginny shrugged, " it's not for class. It's more of a love potion".  
  
" Love potion?" Hermione was surprised, and in a way, proud. For a quiet girl like Ginny Weasley. " You want me to help you with a love potion?".  
  
She felt embarrassed, causing her to ramble, " the boy is very stubborn, and-and I don't think he knows I - well, exist. But, I thought there's a potion that could help". Not one word was a lie.  
  
" Who's the boy?" Hermione smirked.  
  
It was the first name that came to mind, " Neville Longbottom". Now it was a lie. Hermione would be the least bit impressed, not to mention horribly angry, if she knew it was her boyfriend that Ginny loved. That they both loved.  
  
Hermione seemed a little disappointed, but didn't say anything. " I know a potion" she grabbed a book from the fallen pile on her bed, flipping through the pages. " It's very powerful, and if it's one wrong, it can become extremely dangerous".  
  
Ginny glared at her, " how so?".  
  
" Well, the person who is given the potion, Neville in this case, will fall head over heels, of course. But if you were to give him too much, or too often, you can destroy, and he'd become as bad as Lockhart".  
  
" I'll be very careful" Ginny replied.  
  
While reviewing the ingredients for the potion, Ginny found herself looking at Hermione with a reoccurring thought in her mind.  
  
  
  
' He will be mine, he will be mine'.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To be Continued. 


	2. The Potion Princess

The Princesses of Harry Potter  
  
  
  
Chapter Two- The Potion Princess  
  
  
  
  
  
The next afternoon, while everyone was enjoying their weekend, Ginny and Hermione sat in the abandoned girls lavatory (ignoring the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and Moaning Myrtle- which was harder) brewing up the love potion, which was to be used on ' Neville'.  
  
" All I have to do is mix the potion with butterbeer, and get him to drink it?" Ginny had been prepared for long processes for it to work. It was almost too simple.  
  
Hermione nodded, adding a small tube of liquid to the cauldron, " yes, but don't add anymore than a drop or two, other wise, there's going to be some serious problems".  
  
Ginny leaned over the sink (not the one that was the entrance), " what happens when it wears off?".  
  
" It'll take at least three hours to do so", she grinned to herself, " and hopefully, but that time, you'll have him just where you want him" Hermione smiled in her direction.  
  
Ginny raised an eyebrow, " have you ever thought about using this with Harry?".  
  
Continuing with the ingredients, Hermione laughed, " I have no reason too".  
  
" I meant before he asked you to be his girlfriend?" Ginny had to find out from her brother that Harry was the one to ask.  
  
Hermione paused, " no, I knew it wouldn't work, his mind is too strong. The potion calls for a few drops, I'd have to have given him the entire cauldron for it to work".  
  
A sly smirk crept across the young girls lips. Hermione stood, completing the potion. Carrying the cauldron to the last stall, she placed it behind the toilet in case.  
  
" Next weekend is a Hogsmeade visit, Neville's grandmother still wont let him go, that's the best time. Just remember, no more than a few drops".  
  
  
  
  
  
The next seven days went by faster than expected. While Ginny tried to hide her dark obsession better than she did before. She stopped looking at him from hidden corners, and stopped thinking about him. Her thoughts were only on the cauldron in the lavatory. In Charms class (the only class Ginny was in with Harry, and Hermione was not there), Ginny sat next to him, occasionally looking up for a second without him knowing. But she knew what she'd be doing to him, never thinking of the consequences.  
  
  
  
  
  
Neville did have a role in Ginny's plan, even if he wasn't the one who'd be drinking any love potion. Everyone was preparing to leave for Hogsmeade, she rushed to the bathroom. On her knees in the end stall, she poured the entire amount into the bottle, making sure it wasn't noticeable that something had been added.  
  
That giggle really got on her nerves. " You're going to regret this".  
  
" Shut up Myrtle, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it!".  
  
Ginny walked into the semi-empty common room. Neville was silently reading at one of the tables.  
  
" Neville, is Harry here?" she asked, out of breath from the running.  
  
He looked over at her, " he's in his dorm, changing for Quidditch practice".  
  
She placed the bottle next to his book, " can you give this to him for me, and make sure he drinks it?".  
  
" Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?".  
  
" Yes! That's why I'm in a rush!" she lied, " can you please make sure he drinks the entire thing?".  
  
" You know Ginny, he already figured out that you like him, I'm sure you gave no reason to be embarrassed by giving him things anymore" he examined the butterbeer, " this is a rather odd gift".  
  
Ginny struggled for a response, " I'm not embarrassed, I just one to be nice. Now get him to drink it!". She dashed from the room and across the hallway. Near one of the way windows, she stood against the pillar. Her heart caught in her throat, thinking her plan may fail. Passing time felt like an eternity.  
  
Then, the fat lady's portrait opened, Ginny his completely until she heard it close again. It was Harry, she could see him, but he couldn't see her, maybe if his concentration was better.  
  
Dressed for Quidditch, Harry stopped dead in his tracks in the corridor. How was she to know if the potion was working? Or if he had taken it all. There really was only one way to find out.  
  
She walked out of her hiding place, in clear view for Harry. He looked at her, and she could see the dazed look in his emerald eyes. He had defiantly drunken the potion. Her being the first person he sees after doing so was just trick, according to the book Hermione had. But he didn't want either of them to think of that name.  
  
" Ginny, hi" he sounded as thought he had just woken up.  
  
" Hi" she smiled, for once not being her shy self. " You don't look so well". He shrugged. Ginny decided there was no time for small talk, if it worked, she had to find out. Time was too limited.  
  
She, after a few moments of silence, pushed herself onto tiptoe, pressing her lips firmly onto his, keeping an arm around his neck. Certainly being horrified had he not been under a spell, there really was no reason to.  
  
It had worked.  
  
Harry returned her gesture without hesitation. He was lured into her trap, and because of the new state of mind, he didn't know the damage of the actions. Or the consequences they would bring.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, with her boyfriend under a dangerous love spell, and one of her good friends in the process of betraying her, Hermione realized she had left her pocket of gold in the common room. A visit to Hogsmeade would be boring and useless without it. She rushed down the corridor, under strict order by Professor McGonagall to be no more than two minutes.  
  
Neville caught her before she could make the turn, down the hallway, and to the room.  
  
" Sorry, Neville, I haven't got the time right now".  
  
She only made it a foot or two past him when he said, " I think there's something wrong with Harry".  
  
On the wall right outside the Gryffindor common room, Harry was hardly conscious, struggling to sit. " Harry!". Hermione slid onto her knees at his side. Shifting his upper body into his lap, he couldn't have noticed. " Harry, can you hear me?" she turned to Neville who was standing right behind her, " what happened to him?".  
  
" I don't know, honest. I was going to the library, and I came out here, and he was just like this".  
  
" Alone?".  
  
" Yes".  
  
Hermione placed her hand across Harry's forehead, " oh my god, he's so warm. Go get Madame Pomfrey, hurry!".  
  
Neville took off from the sight. Hermione kept holding Harry in her lap. In the consciousness that he had, the words he tried to say didn't make sense. It was only one word he was trying to say repeatedly.  
  
  
  
But he couldn't say the name ' Ginny' clear enough for Hermione to understand. 


	3. Gazing into the Crystal Ball

The Princesses of Harry Potter  
Chapter 3: Gazing into the Crystal Ball  
  
Harry opened his eyes and realized he was in the  
hospital wing. How he had gotten here, he had no clue,  
but he did recognize the angel that hovered over him.  
Hermione.  
She smiled softly down at him when she saw him regain  
consciousness. Relief as she had never known it spread  
through her body. Thank God he was okay! What the hell  
had happened to him? "Harry," she whispered, smoothing  
his hair back.  
"Hi," he whispered, drinking the sight of her in.  
"What am I doing here?"  
"You passed out… remember?"   
He didn't remember a thing, but rather than scare her  
more than she already was, he smiled sheepishly.  
"Didn't get too much sleep."  
She squeezed his hand. "Well thank God you're alright!  
I told Neville to go tell Professor McGonagall what  
happened. Ron's buying you sweets from Honeydukes."  
"Why don't you go?" Harry asked. "All I'm going to do  
is go back to the dorm and sleep. I feel… so tired…"  
"Are you sure?" she asked. "I'd much rather stay here  
with you, in case you need anything."   
He leaned up, and kissed her. "I love you, you know  
that?"  
She blushed. "I love you too, Harry."  
"Go, go. I'll be fine."  
It took a few minutes to persuade Hermione to go, but  
in the end, she gave in, giving him some time to rest.  
"Okay," she said finally. "I'll go and meet up with  
Ron. Get some rest, okay?"  
Harry grinned. "It's a deal."  
Madam Pomfrey came over and took Harry's temperature.  
"You're free to go, Mr. Potter. Ms. Granger, would you  
walk him?"  
Hermione nodded. "Sure."  
  
Ginny watched as Harry and Hermione left the hospital  
wing. Damn, that was close!!! She'd have to be  
extremely more careful next time…   
She followed them silently and then saw them kiss in  
front of the portrait hole. Red hot anger boiled  
inside of her. Why did it have to be so hard? Why  
couldn't Harry love her? When she saw Hermione leave  
in the opposite direction, she knew this was her  
chance.   
She entered the common room after him, and saw him  
heading toward the stairs. "Harry!!!!" she called.  
He stopped and turned to her. "Hey, Ginny."  
"You're not going to Hogsmeade?"  
"No, I'm not feeling well," Harry said. "See you  
later." He turned back to the stairs.  
"Wait!" Ginny cried. "I have something to make you  
feel better! Wait right here!"  
Harry sat down on one of the lounge chairs. "Okay.  
I'll wait here."  
Ginny grinned, and walked out the door.   
  
A familiar cackle filled the air as Ginny entered  
Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
"Ooooo, someone's in trouble!!!" Myrtle sang when she  
focused in on Ginny.  
"What are you talking about!?" Ginny snapped, taking  
the bottle of Butterbeer she had gotten off of Ron  
from her bag.  
"Feeling a little empty?" Myrtle cackled as Ginny  
went to ladle some of the potion into the Butterbeer.  
Ginny dropped the ladle with a clank. "No… no! Where  
is it!?"  
Myrtle gave a satisfied grin. She was awesome happy  
when other people were in mortal peril.   
"What did you do with it!?" Ginny hollered.  
Myrtle, grinning floated down next to her. "*I* didn't  
do a thing… you on the other hand…"  
"Shut up!!" Ginny yelled frantically.  
Myrtle laughed. "I distinctly remember you pouring the  
whole thing into a bottle of Butterbeer. The whole  
thing."  
Ginny rubbed her face. No! Myrtle had to be lying!  
And then… slowly, her memories flooded back.  
"What do I do?!" Ginny cried. "Harry's waiting for  
me!!! You have to help me!"  
"I told Harry once he can share my bathroom with me.  
Why should I care if you kill him?"  
"Because I will tell Harry that you knew all along  
where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was, and  
kept it from him. Then, even in death, you won't have  
him."  
Myrtle's eyes narrowed to slits. "Liar."  
"Try me!!!" Ginny yelled, kicking the cauldron  
against the side of the stall.   
"Fine," Myrtle said, crossing her arms. "I got this  
off of the Granger girl." She held out a torn piece of  
parchment.  
Ginny took it, and read it eagerly. It was written in  
Hermione's handwriting.  
  
'After using all of a potion, there is no need to  
start from scratch if you are using the same cauldron  
the potion was brewed in. Simply use the spell  
"Regenerate!"'  
  
Ginny, shaking with excitement, pocketed the paper and  
withdrew her wand. She pointed it inside the cauldron.  
With Myrtle leaning over her shoulder, Ginny acted.  
"Regenerate!"   
At once, the potion started pouring out of her wand.  
She grinned.  
  
  
Harry was losing his patience. It had been nearly  
twenty minutes since Ginny had left. Finally, he heard  
the portrait hole open, and in walked Ginny.  
"Hi Ginny," Harry said.  
"Hi," she greeted.   
Ginny rubbed her thumb along the mug of Butterbeer.  
"That stuff is good," Harry said, noticing the mug.  
Ginny smiled. "Yeah," Please let this work, she  
thought. She extended it to him. "You can have it,"  
He arched a brow. "It's yours."  
"I'm not really in the mood for it. It'll make you  
feel better." She said fast.  
"No thanks, not really thirsty right now." Harry  
said.  
Ginny began sweating. "Are you sure? It'll only go to  
waste…"  
Harry shrugged. "Alright. I'll drink it during  
Divination."  
"No!" Ginny screeched.   
Harry looked at her oddly.   
"I mean, it'll get cold…" she started.   
"What'd you poison it or something?" he asked.  
Ginny bit her lip.  
Harry laughed, and she did too, nervous laughter.  
"And… I like the mug…" she whispered. 'C'mon," she  
prodded. "I bet you can down that in five minutes."  
He shrugged. "Alright, alright. I'll drink it for  
you."  
Ginny smiled. "Thanks,"  
Harry took the mug, and chugged it.  
Ginny watched him tensely.  
He swayed on his feet, clutching his forehead. Ginny  
began wringing her hands. He blinked, and then  
collapsed to the floor.  
"Oh no… oh no…" Ginny said. "Oh no…" she bent down  
next to Harry and felt for a pulse. It was there,  
strong. He must have just been unconscious. Ron would  
be down there any minute!!! She grabbed his feet, and  
pulled him behind the long red velvet drapes.   
Ginny bent down to Harry. She started pacing. His eyes  
were closed. To her delight, he clutched his head and  
opened his eyes. He smiled up at her.  
She gave him a small smile.  
His eyes then rolled back into his head, and Ginny  
feared he was going to collapse again… but his eyes  
half open, he grinned at her.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked nervously.  
Harry climbed to his feet. "Ginny, my love…" he  
pinched her chin.  
Holy crap… it worked! Ginny grinned. "Harry?"  
"Yes, sunshine?"  
She beamed. Could it possibly be true? "So, you love  
me?"  
"More than you will ever know," he kissed her.  
Ginny blushed and felt her lips. She had waited her  
whole life for her first kiss from a boy… "It worked,"  
she whispered, her grin growing wider. An evil thought  
popped into her mind. "And Hermione?"  
"Who, love?"  
"EXCELLENT!!!" Ginny cried.  
  
  
  
"You made it!" Ron cried as Harry took his seat next  
to him in Divination class the next day.   
"I did," Harry said.  
Ron chuckled, checking his watch. "Ol' Trelawney  
didn't even notice. You're lucky, you are."  
"Yeah,"  
"Is something wrong?" Ron asked, looking side-ways at  
his best friend. "You seem… off."  
"No."  
Ron shrugged. "Too much Hermione, I guess." he  
grinned. He frowned when he saw Harry didn't even  
respond. "Harry, it was a joke."  
Harry blinked. "Oh."  
Ron shook his head. "You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah."  
Professor Trelawney hovered around the room. "I have  
put out your crystal balls before you. Clear your  
mind, my dears and look, one at a time into the  
crystal ball. Report what you see."  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Hermione's right. We should can  
this subject…" he trailed off as he turned to Harry.  
His gaze was on the crystal ball. "What?"  
Harry didn't answer.  
"You don't actually see anything, do you?" Ron asked.  
Trelawney frolicked over to them. "Ah yes… Mr. Potter.  
What do you see?"  
Harry looked up with his half-dazed expression, and  
said, "I see my love."  
Ron rolled his eyes, and all of the girls sighed  
dreamily.  
Professor Trelawney grinned. "What else?"  
"I see her and I wed."  
Ron made gagging noises beside him.  
Trelawney practically beamed. "You have the Inner Eye,  
my child. Please, go on."  
"She has the most beautiful amber eyes… and flaming  
red hair…"  
Ron snapped his head to him. "Come again?"  
"And she's younger than I… I love everything about  
her… right down to her freckles."  
A few classmates giggled.  
Ron arched a brow. "Herm doesn't have freckles,  
Harry."  
"She is my love, she is my life," Harry continued.  
"Who are you seeing in there?" Ron asked, grinning  
and looking in himself. "All I see is Lav… no one. I  
mean, fog. I see fog." He blushed.  
"And her name is Ginny Weasley," Harry finally  
finished.  
Ron fell off his stool. 


	4. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?

Chapter 4: Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow?   
  
  
  
Hermione walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron. Ron kept thinking back to the Divination lesson where Harry was acting weird. And when he said. he loved Ginny. "Hi," Hermione said, reaching for the jug of Pumpkin Juice. "Hey," Ron answered. Hermione looked around. "Where's Harry?" Ron opened his mouth. Harry had left him and ran to Ginny's side when they had passed her after Divination. "Uhm. he's coming." "Oh, okay." "Herm?" Ron was fidgeting next to her. "Yeah?" "Are you. you and Harry okay?" he asked. "Why wouldn't we be?" she smiled. "Unless. you know something I don't?" "Nope, I know nothing." Ron started. He wasn't going to tell Hermione about the Divination lesson and get her upset. It wasn't time to panic. yet. "Oh, there he is!" Hermione spotted him. He had come into the Great Hall with Ginny by his side. They took a seat down at the end of the table without even glancing in their direction. She ruffled her brow. "That's odd." Before Ron could do or say anything, Hermione had jumped up and sprinted over to the two of them. "Harry," she started. He slowly turned to her. Ginny had her head down. "Why don't you come sit with me and Ron?" she asked. "You can come too, Ginny." Harry stared at her as if she were a slug under his boot. "No, I'm fine here, thanks." Ginny replied without looking up. "I'm not going anywhere without Ginny," Harry stated. Hermione shot him a look. "What?" "Your dinner will get cold," Ginny interrupted. "We'll move down here then." Hermione told Harry. "No, Hermione, just stay where you are." Ginny scolded. "What's going on!?" Hermione declared. "Ginny is fair and beautiful," Harry grinned. Hermione's jaw flopped open. Ron looked on, stunned. "So," Hermione said. "You two are dating behind my back?" Ginny didn't look up. "ANSWER ME, Harry!" Hermione shouted. She didn't care that they were in the Great Hall. She didn't care everyone was watching them. What she cared about was the truth. Harry didn't look at her. "It's all been a lie, then! Everything!" she shouted. Ginny stood up. "Hermione, you're making a scene!" "I DON'T CARE!" she yelled. "Harry!?" He continued to ignore her. Hermione slapped a hand to her mouth. "So, I mean nothing to you then." Tears filled her eyes and she dashed out of the hall. Ron shot a nasty look at the two of them and ran out after Hermione.   
  
Ron clutched his side as he clammered through the portrait hole. He never knew Hermione could run so fast. He closed the portrait and saw her sobbing at the table, her head in her arms. Seeing her like that, Ron's heart broke into a million little pieces. "Herm," he said quietly. She sobbed. He gently rubbed her back. She looked up at him, with tear-stained cheeks. "Oh, Ron!" and she threw her arms around his neck, breaking down. "All these years." she started. "All these years, and I've never meant anything to him." "That's not true," Ron said quietly. "Half the things he did were for you. Remember in first year with the troll? He immediately thought of you." "We were just kids then!" she protested. "Alright, then in fourth year, when he wouldn't leave you under water?" She was silent. "See," Ron said. "Just showing off," she said bitterly. "Hermione," Ron snapped. She burst into tears again. "Harry's. just different now." he said quietly. "Why?" "I don't know. but he was acting differently in Divination." he said. "Like. he was there, but he wasn't ALL there." "If he didn't love me, then why did he say it?" "I know for a fact that he loves you." Ron said. "I was such an idiot," she sobbed. Ron took her shoulders. "Listen to me, okay?" She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "C'mon," Ron said, grabbing her hand.   
  
Ron led her into the trophy room. "What're we doing here?" she asked, drying her eyes. "Shh!" he said. He walked to the trophy case where the plague with James Potter was. On the wood beside the trophy case, there were two carvings. "Look for yourself," Ron said, pointing. Hermione squinted at the engravings. One said: James loves Lily. Hermione wiped more tears out of her eyes. The next engraving made her gasp: Harry loves Hermione. She turned to Ron, tears streaming down her face. Ron nodded. "See," "But then." "We'll figure it out," Ron said.   
  
Ginny knew Ron and Hermione were on their way to Hogsmeade. She had hid in a corner of the common room while Ron was persuading her to go. She grinned, as she stirred the cauldron in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. It was kind of hard, with Harry right next to her, kissing her neck, but somehow, she had to focus. Myrtle floated down, and peered at them coldly. "I should scream that there's a boy in here," she stated. "You do, and I'll make your life a living hell. well, your death." Ginny shouted, gently pulling away from Harry and ladeling some potion into the butter beer. Myrtle's eyes narrowed even more. She flew into the stall, and grabbed the cauldron, and zoomed up to the ceiling with it. "You give that back!!!" Ginny screamed. "No!" Myrtle shouted. "Everyone's always keeping Myrtle in the dark! Ugly Myrtle! Fat Myrtle! Maybe I want the potion! Maybe I like Harry!" "Myrtle," Ginny said calmly. "Just come down here, and we can talk." Harry gave a small moan. His eyes were no longer dazed, but focused, and he was starting to regain consciousness from the potion. "Myrtle!!" Ginny cried frantically. "He's waking up! Hurry!" "Where am I?" Harry asked. "Ginny, what's going on?" "Drink this!!!" she thrusted the Goblet into his hand. He eyed her oddly. "Why? No, I want to go find Hermione.. And Ron." Ginny panicked, and handed him the goblet. "It'll explain everything." "Butterbeer!?" he asked. "Please!" "What's going on!?" he demanded. "Is. is that Myrtle?" "Don't do it!" Myrtle cried. "Quiet!" Ginny hissed at her. "Harry, quickly!" He looked from one to the other, took the goblet and drank. Myrtle gave a huge gasp and flew out of sight with the cauldron. Harry swayed on his feet, but caught himself. "Harry?" Ginny asked nervously. She knew she didn't ladell enough potion into the Butterbeer. Half, maybe. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asked. Or had she?   
  
Hermione walked into the common room with a sigh and flopped down at the table. Just a few days ago, she and Harry had spent nights here together, staring at the fire, when he loved her. Ron flopped down beside her. He was trying his best to cheer her up, and felt like socking Harry in the eye. Harry and Ginny walked in, and Hermione got up to leave. Ron put an arm on her shoulder. "No, stay. I want to talk to him." Ginny lowered her head and ran up the stairs. Hermione stared after her. Harry turned his attention to Hermione, smiled, sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. Hermione sprang away. He looked at her oddly. "Harry. Harry, what are you doing?" she demanded. Harry arched a brow at her. "What do you mean what am I doing? Being close to the one I love." "Love? Love!?" Hermione gasped, jumping out of the chair. "How can you say you love me after what you said about Ginny?!" "Hermione, what are you talking about?" he demanded. "Harry, the great hall! You said you loved her, and all of the sudden she goes upstairs and you love me again!?" Harry got up to. "What!? I never said I loved Ginny!" "Like hell you didn't! You were treating me like trash!" "Herm, I would never do that! I love you!" Harry turned to Ron. "Please, talk some sense to her." Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I wish I could, Harry. But. you have been acting. weird." "Has the whole world gone insane?!" Harry demanded. "I am not acting weird!" "Harry, I love you!" Hermione cried. "I have always loved you! You can tell me what it is! Is it. drugs?" "Drugs!?" Harry bellowed. "You think I'm using drugs?" "What're drugs?" Ron asked. "A Muggle thing," Hermione said quickly. "Harry, tell me what it is!" "It's nothing!" "Fine." Hermione said. "Fine. I love you, Harry. And when you can understand that I love you no matter what, you can tell me what's wrong. Until that time, don't touch me." "Hermione, please." Harry started. "I am not on drugs." "Look at yourself." Hermione held a mirror up to him. "Your eyes have been dazed for days." Harry took the mirror and stared at himself. "There is nothing wrong with me!" "All of you just calm down!" a voice hissed from the stairs. Ginny had heard the whole thing. Was this it? Had the dose not been enough? The three of them turned, and saw Ginny coming down the stairs. "What do you know about this?" Ron asked. "Nothing," Ginny said, and ran out the portrait hole. Harry's head snapped to Ginny. "My love!!!" and he dashed after her. Ron turned to Hermione. "I'm so sorry, Herm." Hermione's brows were knitted. "I think I'm starting to understand something. I have to." ".Go to the library," Ron finished for her. Hermione nodded, and went out the portrait hole.   
  
Hermione sat in the library, half hidden by the stack of books in front of her. She looked up when someone knocked into them. It was Oliver Wood. "Sorry," he said, straightening her pile of books. "Haven't seen Harry, have you?" Hermione shook her head. "Earlier. Why?" "He didn't show up for Quidditch practice, it's not like him. Angelina Johnson didn't, either." "Oh really?" Hermione asked. Wood nodded. "Well, if you see him, tell him I'd like to speak to him." Hermione nodded. "Sure." As Wood walked off, Hermione was almost positive her accusations were correct. She closed a huge book with a snap, and ran out of the library. 


	5. Help Me if You Can

The Princesses of Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Five- Help me if you Can  
  
  
  
Hermione ran throughout the corridor to Gryffindor tower. The password was spat out in a blur, and she practically threw herself through the portrait hole.  
  
Just on time.  
  
Ron was heading up the staircase to his dorm room, but she was fast enough.  
  
" Hermione, what are you doing?" he yelped when she pulled him backwards by the arm. There were a few spectators watching her drag him behind the spiral staircases.  
  
He saw the tears in her eyes, and the book in her hands, an all to familiar sight. " What is it?" he gave her time to catch her breath.  
  
" Angelina..Johnson" Hermione breathed.  
  
" Yeah, she's right over there" Ron pointed behind them, " do you want me to get her?".  
  
Hermione shook her head, gaining a normal breathing pattern, " Harry is in love with Angelina Johnson".  
  
" What?" he shrieked, " are you mad?".  
  
" No, Ron listen. Wood found me in the library".  
  
" That probably didn't take him long" he commented.  
  
She ignored him, " Harry hasn't been going to Quidditch practice lately, neither has Angelina".  
  
He shrugged, " so, she's probably got a decent excuse".  
  
" But it makes sense!".  
  
" Everything makes sense to you" he replied, " that's why you're Hermione. The answer this time is most likely in a book".  
  
She threw the book onto the floor, " forget books!".  
  
The action seriously surprised Ron, " um, are you feeling..normal?".  
  
Hermione became frantic, " yes, all I want to know is what's happening to him".  
  
" But we don't know, he doesn't even know what's going on" Ron said, " he hasn't got a clue, like his memory's been wiped or something".  
  
What he said had triggered her own memory.  
  
" The potion" she muttered.  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow, " what potion?".  
  
Hermione began to pace in the small area, " Ginny asked me to, help her with a love potion, and".  
  
She ran from behind the staircase, then up them to the girls dormitories.  
  
" Can't you finish your sentences?" Ron followed. All her roommates were down in the common room, he was in no danger going in.  
  
She threw random objects from her trunk at the foot of her bed, books that Ron dodged from.  
  
" Here it is!" she pulled the leather book from the bottom of her trunk.  
  
" Is there actually anything left in there?" he asked.  
  
Hermione ignored his question, opening her book across the bedspread to where the red satin bookmark had been.  
  
" I found it" Ron came next to her, " it's called the Siberian Love Potion, it was made in Ancient Africa. Used to set one into a trance so another could convince them to fall in love. Only a few drops should be used at a time, otherwise, the victim will become ill. They are likely to hallucinate, become delirious, and have no memory of any actions when under the spell".  
  
Ron gaped, " it's like the personal profile of Harry Potter!" he re- read the same page, " that's why he doesn't remember telling Ginny that he loved her".  
  
  
  
" But what about Angelina?" she did not expect an answer.  
  
He saw that she was upset, but had to ask, " why did you make that potion for her in the first place?".  
  
Hermione shrugged, " she told me it was for Neville".  
  
" Longbottom!" Ron screamed, " I'm sorry, but you know Ginny's been madly in love with Harry since our first year, not hers, ours".  
  
" I thought she grew out of it!" she cried in near tears.  
  
Ron muttered something sounding like, " you don't spend the summers with her".  
  
Hermione shut the book, " where's Harry?".  
  
" Asleep" it was still early, " still acting weird when he went to bed he was".  
  
She walked out of the room, stepping over the scattered mess of her books. Several students stared at her as she stepped onto the common room floor, Ginny had just come through the portrait hole.  
  
The dorm room was dark compared to hers, very dim light slipped through the closed curtains. Hermione slid onto her knees near the pillow, gently moving strands of hair out from his eyes.  
  
" Hermione?" he muttered, " what are you doing here?".  
  
She had to find out something and he was the best source, for the most part. " Someone's been trying to poison you, Harry".  
  
Harry sat up taking his glasses off the nightstand, " what?" he was more alert.  
  
Ron watched from his position. He didn't want to believe that his sister was a suspect in an unbelievable event, but it was slowly killing his best friend, and the relationship with the only girl he really loved.  
  
" I don't know how to explain it" Hermione told him, " but it may be why you've been acting strange lately".  
  
He still objected, " I haven't been acting any different".  
  
She placed her hand on top of his, " that's the problem, you don't know, you can't remember" Harry still had a confused expression, " what's your earliest memory this month?".  
  
He thought for a moment, " Quidditch practice".  
  
" See, you haven't gone in three weeks".  
  
Harry was stunned, " that's insane, I got every weekend, like Wood...".  
  
" Wood told me in the library that you haven't been showing up in awhile, you and Angelina Johnson".  
  
Ron joined Hermione on his knees at the bedside, " since you cant remember anything, that may be why you don't remember telling Ginny that you love her".  
  
" But I don't love Ginny!" he claimed, looking at Hermione, " I love you".  
  
She rested her bottom onto her heels, " you have strange ways of showing it".  
  
" I'm sorry" Harry said, not even sure why he was apologizing.  
  
Ron glanced between them, " it's not your fault" he sighed, " unless you're a serial killer, then things are your fault" it was a very random thing to say.  
  
" You act so differently when around Ginny or I" Hermione wondered, " it's like there's two of you" she stopped, " give me one night and..".  
  
The boys watched her dash from the room, hearing her shoes on the steps, thinking again of her unfinished sentences.  
  
Ron's eyes were still fixed on the door, " man, I hope she knew I was joking about you being a serial killer".  
  
" I think she did" Harry replied.  
  
" You'd be a bad one, and at this rate, you wouldn't remember killing half your victims". 


	6. Love and Deception

The Princesses of Harry Potter  
  
Chapter Six- Love and Deception  
  
  
  
Harry stepped off the spiral staircase to the quiet room late the next Saturday morning. After Hermione left the previous night, he couldn't sleep at all, she told him a mindful, and he didn't know how to analysis it.  
  
She spun around in one of the fluffy chairs, catching him before he got away. The light grin on her face triggered one on his. She jumped up from her seat, grabbing his wrist.  
  
He followed her through the portrait hole, not like he had a choice. He asked the same question repeatedly, each time without an answer.  
  
Hermione watched the entrance, leaning against the wall with Harry standing in front of her.  
  
" What's going in?".  
  
The Fat Lady had moved aside, Hermione saw a strand of strawberry blonde hair and immediately, securing her arm around Harry's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. His reaction was delayed, but he soon enough kissed her in return.  
  
Hermione kept one eye half open, seeing Ginny standing behind Harry, watching them. She gave an icy snarl, and continued down the hallway. Hermione broke the kiss, though she didn't want to.  
  
Harry looked down at her, catching his breath, " what was that all about?".  
  
She grinned and ran past Gryffindor tower, turning out of sight. Ginny appeared from the direction she had once gone a few minutes prior.  
  
" Hi Harry".  
  
Before he could respond, the portrait swung to the side, Ron jumped from the hole into the corridor. He saw the dazed expression slowly making way.  
  
" Harry" he turned his attention towards Ron, " I have to talk to you, now". He grabbed Harry's wrist, the other wrist, dragging him down the hallway where Hermione had just gone.  
  
And she hadn't gone anywhere, she was leaning against the wall after the bend when Ron and Harry came running.  
  
" What..".  
  
She covered Harry's mouth, peering around the corner without being noticed. Ginny was still there, watching, then left.  
  
Hermione removed her hand, " good timing Ron".  
  
" Seriously, what the hell is going on?".  
  
Ron looked at Hermione, " we wanted to see your reaction when you were around Ginny, but Hermione not being there".  
  
Harry glanced at Hermione, who was staring at her shoes, " why? You don't trust me?".  
  
" I don't trust her" she responded, " the potion is still in your system and you're going to act different when around either her or myself".  
  
" So" Harry recalled what just went on, " that was your plan?".  
  
Ron shook his head.  
  
" No" Hermione said, " actually, my plan has a lot more than you think, I guess you can say, you're involved, but then again you're not".  
  
Harry tweaked an eyebrow.  
  
Ron wrapped an arm around his neck, " I'll fill him in" he smirked. He pulled Harry back to the tower and Hermione rushed down the corridor.  
  
For the past month of intense chaos, Ginny had always skipped dinner, with the exception of the previous incident with Hermione. Tonight, she waited in the deserted common room for Harry. She had slipped him a note during lunch telling him to meet her there at that time. She knew he'd cave in, and, they'd be alone.  
  
Sure enough, Ginny heard footsteps in the portrait hole after minutes of pacing. Harry entered the room, smiling.  
  
" I thought you weren't coming" she smiled.  
  
" I certainly don't have a reason not to".  
  
Ginny walked over, going on tiptoe for a kiss, but he ducked out of her way, giving her a very unhappy expression.  
  
" We have time, no need to rush things".  
  
She glared at him, " are you sick?" he shook his head, " oh, you just kind of sound..never mind".  
  
The two sat on one of the long couches by the roaring fire, Ginny cuddled against him.  
  
" What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Harry froze, " how I fell in love with you?".  
  
Ginny giggled, " I have to admit, it really wasn't that easy" she knew everything that was said, he would easily forget soon enough. " Let's just say, I had a little help".  
  
" From who?" he pretended as though he had no idea what she had done.  
  
" The Siberian Love Potion, one simple recipe and you don't ever have to deal with Hermione Granger again, it's just me".  
  
Harry laughed along with her for acting's sake. Her hand traveled from his waist to the front of his robes and upward towards the drawstring where the two sides were tied together. Indeed, he was scared, but remained perfectly still, just as she had the ties loose.  
  
  
  
Ginny gasped, with a slight sound of laughter, and jumped back, " oh my god, Harry, why are you wearing a skirt?". She referred to the article of clothing that went with the Hogwarts uniform for girls, like the one she was wearing.  
  
" I'm not Harry" the voice sounded different. Much like-  
  
  
  
Ginny swiftly stood, looking down at.she didn't know who it was. Just then, two shadows came out from behind the spiral staircase. It was Ron, and Harry, the real Harry. She could feel her cheeks burning, looking back at the couch.  
  
It was now Hermione that was sitting there. 


	7. Rash Decisions

Chapter 7: Rash Decisions  
  
Ginny jumped up as if her butt was on fire, and back  
pedaled until she was against the wall. No! She  
wouldn't believe it! She couldn't believe it!  
"You're caught, Ginny," Hermione said calmly,  
standing up and walking calmly towards her. "The gig  
is up."  
Ginny gaped at Hermione, speechless.  
Hermione crossed her arms, and her eyes flashed. "I  
can't believe you, Ginny! How could you go behind our  
backs like this!?"  
Ginny lowered her gaze to the floor, and muttered in a  
weak voice, "Does Harry know?"  
"Yes." Hermione snapped. "Yes, he does."  
Ginny in a smaller voice still, "I guess you gave him  
an antiodote…"  
Hermione shook her head. "As a matter of fact, I'm on  
my way to do that now."  
Ginny took a step forward and grabbed Hermione's  
shoulder.  
Without turning around, Hermione shook her off. "Get  
off of me, Ginny."  
Ginny raced around and blocked her path.  
"Out of the way!" Hermione yelled.  
"I can't let you do that!" Ginny cried, pulling out  
her wand.  
Hermione looked from Ginny's wand to her face. "Don't  
be foolish."  
Ginny pointed it between Hermione's eyes. "Don't make  
me do this, Hermione."  
Hermione looked around the empty common room. She  
pulled out her own wand.  
"I WON'T let you take Harry!" Ginny cried.  
"He's not yours!" Hermione yelled back.  
"I swear to you, Hermione!" Ginny yelled. She pointed  
her wand at a lamp. "Lufursio!"  
And the lamp shattered to pieces.  
"Next is your face!" Ginny yelled.  
"Ginny!" Hermione yelled. "Stop acting so crazy!" She  
pointed her wand at Ginny. "Expelliarmus!!! And  
Ginny's wand flew into Hermione's hand.  
Ginny narrowed her eyes and charged at Hermione.   
Hermione was knocked to the floor. And the two wands  
skidded across the floor. Ginny was on top of her, her  
fists swinging. Hermione gritted her teeth, and with  
strength she didn't know she had, she flung Ginny off  
of her, and started to crawl towards the fallen wands.  
  
Ginny was too quick, and Hermione felt something very  
heavy come down on her head. She looked up, and saw  
Ginny over her, a book in her hands. She was getting  
dizzy… she was losing the fight, she would lose Harry…  
Ginny stepped over her and gobbled up the wands. She  
aimed it at Hermione. "Maybe you should have learned  
how to fight instead of just read about it," Ginny  
told her. "Goodbye, Hermione. You can't love Harry if  
you don't remember him." And as she started to say the  
spell, there was quick movement.  
"Ginny, no!"  
There was a gasp, the blast of a spell, and a thud as  
a body hit the ground.  
But it wasn't Hermione who had been hit…  
  
"HARRY!" Ginny screamed, dropping the wands and  
throwing her hands up to her face.  
Hermione willed her vision to focus, and as it did,  
she saw Harry slumped to the floor.  
"Harry, you alright?" Ron was hovering over him,  
shaking him.  
"It was only a memory charm… only a memory charm,  
Ron!" Ginny muttered.  
Hermione got to her feet and dashed over to Harry.  
"No…" she moaned, feeling his pulse. It was there, but  
weak…  
"Is he going to be okay?" Ron asked shakily.  
"The Memory charm and the Potion… he's overdosed…"  
Hermione drew in a shuddering breath. "If he walks  
away from this without brain damage, he won't have any  
memory left at all."  
  
Hermione stayed by Harry's bed side throughout the  
night. She was treated for the bump on her head, and  
released, but Harry still hadn't regained  
consciousness. She feared for him, and their love, and  
somehow, they'd have to make it through this. They'd  
just have to… 


	8. The One You Love

Chapter 8: The One You Love  
  
Madam Pomfrey rubbed her hand over Harry's forehead,  
and clicked her tongue.  
Hermione hated it when people did that, because they  
knew it was always bad.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked, gripping Harry's  
lifeless hand.   
Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "It's not good, dear.  
Not good at all."  
Hermione felt tears swelling in her eyes again. "He's  
going to be okay, isn't he?"  
Madam Pomfrey shook her head again, and sighed. "He's  
in a coma. I… I can't do anything for him."  
Hermione sobbed, and Madam Pomfrey put a hand on her  
shoulder. "I'm very sorry dear, all we can hope is  
that he wakes up soon."  
"Why can't you help him?" Hermione sobbed. "Why?"  
"There are some things even magic cannot cure," Madam  
Pomfrey whispered. "And this is one of them."  
  
"Any change?" Ron asked later that night when he  
walked into the hospital wing with a plate of food for  
her.  
"No," Hermione said hoarsely. "We can't leave him  
like this Ron, we have to do something!"  
"What exactly?"  
"We could take him to a Muggle doctor!"  
"You know perfectly well we can't! Imagine what  
they'd say!" She paused. "This is all my fault,"  
"Oh come on Herm,"  
She kissed his hand. "No, it is. I should have had a  
talk with Ginny long ago. Maybe then she wouldn't  
have… Harry wouldn't be like this."  
"I love my sister," Ron said quietly. "Crazy stunts  
run in our family, but this… crossed the line."  
Hermione made a small mew of pain, and then began  
sobbing again.  
"Hey, hey, hey," Ron whispered, gathering her up in a  
hug. "He's going to be okay."  
"What if he isn't?" she sobbed, burying her face into  
his shoulder. "I can't live without him, Ron, I  
can't…"  
"No one says you have to. This is Harry we're talking  
about! He's gotten through messier situations than  
this. He'll pull through." He pulled away from her and  
kissed her forehead, "okay?"  
Hermione gave a small nod.  
"How about you eat something?" Ron asked, gesturing  
to the plate of food.  
"I can't," Hermione said.  
"Herm, you have to eat. You've been sleeping on the  
floor, it's not good."  
"I don't want to leave him," Hermione vowed. "He's so  
alone in here…"  
"He's not alone, Madam Pomfrey is right in her  
office, he'll be fine. Come on, Harry wouldn't want  
this. He wouldn't want you killing yourself for him,  
I'm his best friend, I know it, and he wouldn't  
forgive me for letting you."  
Hermoine looked back at Harry's unmoving frame.  
"…Okay. But only for a little while."  
Madam Pomfrey was standing over Harry when Hermione  
returned to the hospital wing. A lump formed in her  
throat. "Any change?"  
Madam Pomfrey gave her a sympethetic look, and shook  
her head. "just bringing him an extra blanket, dear."  
"Oh." Tears threatened to crawl down her cheeks. For  
one glorious moment, she had thought everything was  
going to be okay again.  
"I brought one for you too," she handed Hermione a  
blanket, and then busseled off once again.  
"it's just me again," Hermione said, thowing the  
blanket around her. She gave Harry's hand a squeeze.  
"Snape doesn't know how to act without you in our  
Potions class," she told him. "he's been acting…  
weird. Like he misses you. We all miss you."  
"But I'm the only one he loves," a voice said behind  
her.  
Hermione whipped around, and saw Ginny standing there.  
"You're not supposed to be in here!"  
"Tell me, Hermione," Ginny said, "do you do anything  
besides quote rules?"  
Hermione got to her feet, giving Harry's hand a quick  
kiss before turning to Ginny, her eyes narrowed to  
slits. "Get out of here, Ginny. Before I make you."  
"Oh yeah?" Ginny asked, slowly walking toward  
Hermione.  
"What is going on here?"   
The two girls turned around and saw Madam Pomfrey  
standing behind them, a bottle in her hand.  
"Nothing," Ginny said, walking around Hermione and  
taking a seat next to Harry. "What's that?"  
Madam Pomfrey looked between the two girls. "Well, the  
only family he has are Muggles, and Professor  
Dumbledore came with this for me all the way from  
Atlantis. It's an experimental drug for Coma  
patients."  
Hermione's heart leapt up into her throat. "What do  
you mean experimental?"  
"Well," Madam Pomfrey said, shaking the small bottle  
vigoursly. "It hasn't been tested yet on humans,"   
Hermione gasped. "And you want to try that on Harry?"  
"Now, let me explain before you jump to conclusions,"  
Madam Pomfrey said. "We're sure we'll get a reaction,  
we're just not sure what type."  
"Will it wake him up?" Ginny asked.  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "That we're sure of. The side  
effects, however…"  
"W-what side effects?" Hermione stammered.  
Madam Pomfrey sighed. "There's a chance he's end up in  
pain, terrible pain. A good chance. He'll be fully  
conscious, but in agony."  
Tears leaked from Hermione's eyes. "Why?" she  
whispered.  
"The shock this drug would do to his system, it's not  
made for humans. The people of Atlantis use it to  
revive their own."  
"But you'd be able to numb his pain, right?" Ginny  
asked.  
"No," Madam Pomfrey said. "We wouldn't know how."  
"Do it," Ginny stated.  
Hermione cast a furious glare at her. "You can't be  
serious."  
"If it'll wake him up…"  
"And what if he's in pain? I couldn't bare that!"  
Hermione shouted. She grabbed Harry's hand.  
"It would make him be conscious!" Ginny yelled.  
"And in pain!? No, I'd rather live without him than  
see him suffer…" Hermione moaned, a large lump forming  
in her throat. "At least… at least he's peaceful now…"  
"Well who said it was your choice?" Ginny sneered.  
"Professor Dumbledore," Madam Pomfrey cut in.   
Ginny looked at her as if she was a giant three-headed  
dog.  
Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey as well. "Me?" she  
asked.  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "You're the closest he has to  
family, you and Mr. Ronald Weasley, who has given  
orders that the decision be yours."  
"Mine," she whispered, kissing his hand.   
"Don't be stupid!" Ginny growled.  
Hermione had had it. She lay Harry's hand down softly  
on the bed and turned quickly on her heel. "BACK OFF,  
GINNY!" she cried.  
Ginny sneered at her.  
Hermione curled her hands into fists.  
"Alright, out!" Madam Pomfrey ordered, pointing to  
Ginny.  
Hermione watched as Ginny was drug away by Madam  
Pomfrey. She turned back to Harry, still silent as a  
statue. "You wouldn't want that drug, would you?" she  
asked. She smoothed his hair back with her hand. "Oh,  
I miss you so much. I'd give anything to hear your  
voice again, but not that. I couldn't put you in pain  
for me. You'll just have to come back to me on your  
own."  
There was an obnoxious giggle behind her. Hermione  
turned around, thinking Ginny had come back for round  
two. But the ghost of girl floated silently behind  
her.  
"Myrtle," Hermione said. "What're you doing here?"  
"Come to pay my respects," Myrtle replied.  
Hermione got up, and moved away from Harry, and Myrtle  
floated over to him.   
Myrtle looked down at him, sadly. "Harry was very nice  
to me when the chamber was re-opened," she said. "He  
was one of the few people that ever were."  
Hermione gave a small smile. "He's a nice person."  
Myrtle opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it  
again.  
"What is it?" Hermione asked.  
"When I was in school, still living, there was a boy  
that I liked who went into a Coma. Gary Hunting. He  
didn't feel the same way about me, of course. But, I  
had to be certain. No one speaks of it anymore, but  
there is a potion that can make people in coma's wake  
up."  
"What?" Hermione asked. She had never heard of such a  
thing, and she had read at least three hundred books  
on the magical arts.  
"But only true love can do it," Myrtle continued.  
"There's so little of it anymore. I tried it with  
Gary, it didn't work of course."  
"What do I do?" Hermione asked.  
"You drink a potion, and are transported into their  
comatose state. You interact with them. If the love  
you share is true love, when the potion wears off,  
he'll wake up as well."  
"What about if it's not?"  
"Then Harry will be lost forever."  
Hermione stared at Myrtle. I know our love is true  
love, she thought. This had to work. "Okay," she said  
finally.  
Myrtle handed a small bottle to her, and then  
whispered a weak good luck. She then floated quickly  
away.  
  
"Did she buy it?" Ginny asked, her arms crossed,  
leaning against the hospital wing door.  
Moaning Myrtle nodded.   
Ginny grinned. "So, she's going to drink the poison.  
Bye, Hermione."  
  
Harry Potter was in a fog. He had been sleeping so  
peacefully, he wondered what had woke him up so  
suddenly. A pink haze covered everything as far as he  
could so, but he was pretty sure he was on Hogwarts  
grounds. He looked down, and nearly cried out. He was  
laying… on top of the lake. Am I dreaming? That had to  
be it.  
And then, someone came slowly walking towards him. He  
knew her at once, and the brilliant sight made his  
heart ache. Hermione.   
"Hey," he said, and smiled at her.   
But as she drew nearer, she became more solid, and the  
fog started to dissapear. And as she walked towards  
him, his senses sharpened. Something wasn't right  
here. Wasn't right at all.   
Now she was only inches from him, and he had the  
strong feeling that he needed to wake up. Now.  
Hermione wasn't as solid as he was… she was…  
transparent.  
"What's going on?" he asked her. He then realized  
that she was crying. "Herm?" he asked, reached out to  
touch her, but his hand going straight through.  
"I'm dying, Harry." She whispered.  
"No," a small cry emited from him. "No, please!"  
"Ginny's poisoned me. Please save me," she said.  
"How!?" he demanded.  
"You have to wake up. Right now." She stated.  
"I can't!"  
"Yes, you can." She said. "I love you, Harry, and you  
love me as well. Look deep down inside yourself, and  
find it. Don't be fooled by the Love Potion. Don't go  
back to sleep."  
"But I'm so tired," he whispered. All he wanted to do  
was to go back to sleep.  
Hermione grabbed his face gently with her hands and  
kissed him. "You have to. Or lose me forever." Her  
voice carried on the wind as she slowly vanished.  
"Alright, alright…" he said worriedly, looking around  
for anything that could wake him up. Anything. "Come  
on, Harry… we can do this."  
And then, he knew what would wake him up. So simple,  
he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before. The  
one person he loved with all his heart and soul.  
Hermione.  
The way he cared about her, the way he wanted to spend  
every minute with her.  
And suddenly, he was traveling very fast… the dream  
world disappearing in a blur of color.  
  
Hermione saw Harry's eyelids flutter, and she gasped.  
Without a second warning, he bolted upright in bed,  
and knocked the bottle out of her hand. 


End file.
